Angel With A Shotgun
by AgentAllisonTexasChurch
Summary: Agent Texas joins Project Freelancer, she seems to have impressed a certain Freelancer but doesn't know how to tell him how she feels. Luckily for her, he doesn't know how to tell her how he really feels either. Rated T for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all like this new story. It takes place when Tex arrives at Project Freelancer. I don't own Red vs. Blue. Hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Wash, another mission almost compromised because some people don't know how to be sneaky. Getting lectured by the Director didn't help either, granted the leader aka Carolina got the biggest brunt of it. He was heading down to the mess hall when North joined him, he was good friends with North and enjoyed spending time with him.<p>

"Hey Wash! How did the meeting go?" North had concern in his voice.

"Alright I guess. You know I can't disclose anything." Wash tried to sympathize with his friend.

"I know, I was got wondering if it had anything to do with the stunt I pulled." North rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it bud." Wash laid a hand on North's shoulder. Lower level soldiers ran by, Wash didn't see the one that was slower than the other until he bumped into him.

"Sorry sir!" The soldier said as he stumbled back.

"That's okay, what's going on?" Wash tilted his head and looked at North.

"A new recruit is sparing with York, Wyoming and Maine. Everyone is going to watch." And with that the soldier ran to catch up with his friends.

"New recruit? I got to see this." North smiled and gave a half chuckle.

"3 against 1, I don't like those odds." Wash said as he started walking towards the observation deck, North quickly followed behind him.

As they walked into the observation deck, Carolina was walking around complaining about there not being a scheduled training session. Wash and North had learned to tune out Carolina, they found South, CT, and the young soldiers were all watching as F.I.L.S.S began the training session. Wash watched the new Freelancer in black armor as they single handedly took down York, Wyoming, and Maine in one swift motion.

"Wow, he's good!" Wash looked at North who nodded in agreement.

"What makes you think SHE is a guy?" South asked Wash with her hands on her hips.

"I.. well... um.." Wash stumbled over his words as F.I.L.S.S. came over the speaker again.

"Round one goes to Agent Texas. Round two, hand-to-hand combat."

"I thought Texas was a reserved name." Carolina spat.

"Apparently not anymore." North said as he turned back to watching the arena.

The rounds continued with Texas taking a strong lead, Wash was more than impressed. It was hard to beat Maine, everyone had failed to defeat him except Carolina which they ended up calling that match a draw. Lucky for her, at least that's what most of the Top Freelancers thought. The hand-to-hand combat was quickly over with the announcement from F.I.L.S.S. "Round point to Texas. Changing the combat floor for lockdown paint scenario."

Wash turned away and shook his head. "Man I hate this part."

"Turns your armor to rock, it hurts to move." North agreed.

"I wouldn't know, doesn't hurt if you don't let it touch you." Carolina was a bit smug about her comment.

"Shouldn't you be worried about how hurt you boyfriend is going to be instead of how to one up us?" South shook her head. North and Wash both shared a look and a chuckle before they turned around and continued watching the match.

"Match begin." F.I.L.S.S announced over the intercom. It wasn't long before the points continued to stack up in Texas' favor, the score was 8-0. On the final round, Wash noticed that York, Maine, and Wyoming had all been given live rounds while Tex only had the Lockdown Paint gun.

"No live rounds on the training floor!" Wash exclaimed."I'm going to go talk to the Director."

Carolina stopped him. "Who do you think gave them the live rounds?" Wash shuddered and turned and watched the match unfold in whatever horror it was going to be. Soon things got bad and Carolina glued herself to the window as a grenade blew up next to York. "York! F.I.L.S.S. call for medical team!" Carolina didn't stay to see that F.I.L.S.S. complied with her demand.

"Medical personnel on the floor, training over." F.I.L.S.S. announced, Wash and the rest of the crew ran down to the floor to check on their friends. Wash noticed that Agent Florida and some medical personnel were tending to Agent Texas who was batting their help away as her armor sparked. Wash and North helped Maine up and back to the locker room, the training room had been destroyed needless to say.

North, Wash, and Maine all headed to the chow hall to get lunch, Maine had a bag of ice on his neck as they say down.

'Man she can pack a punch' Maine growled as he started to eat.

"She looked like she handed you guys you asses." North said as he ate, he looked up and seen Tex and Florida come through the door to get their food. "Looks like Florida got himself a new girlfriend."

"I'd like to see how well this goes over." Wash laughed, until Tex sat next to him and caused an instant silence at the table.

"So what do you boys think of our new number 1" Florida spoke with a touch too much pride.

"New number 1. Congrats." North and Wash spoke almost in unison. Wash's jaw almost dropped as Tex took off her helmet and set it down on the table.

"Thanks. Maine if you wouldn't mind I'd like to train with you sometime and learn a little more." Tex smiled as she began eating. North had to kick Wash to get him to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

'Anytime you're free Agent Texas.' Maine growled as a response, North translated for Tex.

Wash couldn't keep his eyes off her, no matter how hard she tried. He was glad when her and Florida left, he watched as her black hair hung just an over her butt which swayed as she walked plus her sea blue eyes almost pushed him over the edge. South smacked him back into reality as she walked by and sat by him, Carolina sat kind of separate from the others while Wyoming sat beside Maine.

"How's York doing?" North asked

"He's pretty badly hurt but they think that if Tex hadn't shot him with the Armor lockdown pain he wouldn't have lived. He only lost his eye, thankfully that was it." South decided to inform them since Carolina seemed to shell shocked by everything. She quickly ate and left to go be with York again. "She is taking it pretty hard."

"Wait till she sees that she isn't first on the board anymore." North mumbled and finished eating.

"Wait! Rewind! Repeat!" South looked at North in complete shock.

'Florida told us the news. Before he left with Tex' Maine growled.

"Whoa. Training is going to suck tomorrow if that's true." South suddenly lost her appetite.

"Maybe Carolina will focus all her anger on Tex instead." Wyoming chimed in.

* * *

><p>Wash headed back to his room, he couldn't get the thought of Tex out of his head. He walked down the hall and noticed Tex's room, her door was cracked open and a mirror was hung in a good spot for him to see in. She was laying on her bed reading a book, she was in black sweats and a black lace tank top. Maine walked up behind Wash and placed a hand on his shoulder and began starting him back to their room, Maine knew that if Tex found out that Wash was spying on her she would kill him.<p>

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Maine growled at Wash.

"I need a cold shower." Wash admitted as he began removing his armor once they got back to their room.

'If you get caught spying again. I won't save you.' Maine growled as he flopped down on his bed.

"Thanks for the help bud." Wash rolled his eyes and headed for the showers.

Everyone met up again at the chow hall for dinner in their regular clothes, York and Carolina sat close together with Maine and Wyoming on the other side of York. Wash, North, and South sat on the opposite side, Florida came trotting in and sat next to Carolina a little more happy than he should have been.

"What's gotten into you? Did you get laid or something?" Wash raised a eyebrow at the odd Freelancer. What he hint noticed was Tex came and sat next to him.

"Nope just got a date tomorrow night!" Florida accounted it like he won the Olympics.

"Wow, that's a major accomplishment for you. What is your mom in town?" South giggled causing the rest of the team to bust into laughter.

"No you witch." Florida quickly lost his happiness.

"Then who is it?" North said trying to regain his composure.

"She's sitting at this table." Florida wanted to see who would react to that first.

"I told you I won't go out with you. Flowers" South flung a spoonful of potatoes at him.

"I have a boyfriend, Flowers. Don't you forget it!" Carolina hugged York just to prove her point.

"Mate, haven't we told ya to leave the poor young soldier ladies alone?" Wyoming spoke up after he sipped his tea. Wash seemed to be the only one to noticed that Flowers/Florida was hinting towards Tex, he didn't know if he should he hurt or pissed. North suddenly noticed how stiff Wash got and instantly noticed the problem, he slowly began punching Wash to get his attention back to reality one last time. Maine had been watching his friend and threw a ice cube at him hitting him right in between the eyes.

"Ow!" Wash rubbed the spot he was hit.

'Knock it off before I spill your secret.' Maine gave himself a death glare. Wash returned the glare and sat in silence for the rest of the dinner, Tex had felt the sudden change in the person she was sitting next to even though she didn't know why. Wash was the first to get up and leave the table, he was too pissed to sit and listen to Florida talk anymore.

"Where is he going?" Tex said as she watched him leave.

"Probably paperwork." North said and got a confirmation nod from Maine.

"Oh." Tex shrugged her shoulders, she had paper work to do to but she had all night. She didn't notice it but Florida took her tray and dumped it.

"What's with you and Flowers?" Sister asked after she moved and sat closer to Tex.

"Nothing, he showed me around the Mother of Invention and helped me take a few things to my room but that's all." Tex was rather confused about the subject she was being asked about. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, we just got the feeling you and Florida were going out." North shrugged.

"Hell no! He's like an annoying little brother. I can't get rid of him." Tex seemed a little shocked. Everyone looked at her a little wide eyed.

"Well that's a good answer." York said.

"Well. See you tomorrow for the mission, Tex." Carolina got up with York. "Night" with that they left hand in hand.

"How can he handle how bossy she is?" South said not caring if Carolina heard or not.

"He's always loved her, if you love someone you begin to over look all of the little flaws about them." North answered his little sister's question.

"Bossy, bitchy, moody, and jealous as fuck aren't little flaws North." South looked at her brother a little concerned. "Do you have a fever or something. You didn't even get your head beat on today."

"Leave the poor chap alone." Wyoming said as he got up and left.

"Where's the fun in that?" South placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." Tex got up and left, North and Maine both watched as she walked away.

'Damn' Maine growled and shook his head.

"You can say that again." North nodded. "I see why Wash is having a hard time."

'Yeah, I think I need a cold shower now.' Maine said as he got up and left.

"You are both pigs." South shook her head at them.

"Wait up Maine!" North ran off after him leaving South sitting by herself.

"I will never understand men." South got up and headed back to her room, she hoped there wasn't a sick on the door again. Sleeping in the rec room was too uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 months later**

Wash had been going on numerous missions with Tex, most of the missions had gone well. Although the more Tex and Carolina were together the more they got caught too, York and Wash both wished the two would get along long enough to get through one mission without them giving away their location. Currently the Director was asking for North, York, Maine, and Tex to report to the medical bay for something, Wash, South, Carolina, and Wyoming all sat in the rec room while they waited for their friends to return. Wash and South were playing GTA V on the Xbox while Carolina and Wyoming were playing Chess, it was a good way to pass time and they took turns on each game when someone lost.

It wasn't long before a soldier came and let Carolina know that York was awake and was taking visitors, at the end he added that Agents Texas, Maine and North were also accepting guests. The group got up and ran to the medical bay, it was odd not having the whole group together. They all had grew closer together over the past 2 months of stressful missions, as they got to the medical bay they were escorted to the room the Agents were in.

Carolina rushed over to York, South went over to North, Wash to Maine and Wyoming decided he would see Tex before Florida came in.

"How ya doing lass?" Wyoming said softly and almost fatherly to Tex.

"My head hurt really bad, but they say I'm doing really well. Apparently head aches are normal AI's implanted." Tex answered a little hoarse.

"An AI? What's that?" Wyoming tilted his head.

"Apparently something to help us on the battle field. My AI is Omega.." Tex looked at Wyoming a little unsure.

"My AI is Theta." North smiled at his little sister who was unsure of what to think of all this.

"My AI is Data. He is logic based." York filled in Carolina.

"Guess that's a good thing. You two will have a lot in common." Carolina smiled and kissed York.

'I got Sigma. He makes my head hurt more than before.' Maine growled at Wash.

"I'm sorry bud. Is there anything they can give you to help?" Wash felt bad for his friend.

'They already have, it doesn't help much.' Maine growled as he rubbed his temples. Wash nodded and looked around to see everyone else seemed to have the same look off pain on their faces.

"Sorry visiting time is over." A nurse came by and asked the visiting freelancers to leave. They all nodded said their goodbyes and left. "Oh Agent Wyoming, can we see you." Wyoming nodded and left with the nurse leaving the 3 remaining freelancers to head to the chow hall for dinner.

"I wonder what AI's look like?" Wash said after a few moments of silence.

"I want one what ever it is." South joined in. Carolina gave a slight chuckle causing her fellow Agents to look at her curiously.

"The AI's are for those who need help on the field, for the poor fighters. You two would benefit greatly." Carolina gave a evil smile as she entered the chow hall.

"Then why does Tex need one? She is number 1 after all." Wash brought up a good point as they entered the chow line.

"Good point Wash." South patted him on the shoulder with a strong nod.

"Apparently she isn't as great as we all thought if she needs one." Carolina wasn't going to admit that they had a point.

"Oh whatever." Wash shook his head and headed to the normal table.

"I'd like to see you against Tex, Carolina. If you're so great then you should be able to defeat her without the help of a AI." South sat by Wash like normal with Carolina across from them.

"Fine, when she is better I request a match to prove who is better." That was the last thing Carolina said for the rest of dinner, it made Wash and South happy that they didn't have to hear her bitch and complain about Tex all through dinner.

Wash returned to his room, he had to admit that it felt empty without Maine there. Hell the whole damn area felt abandoned without the others here, he never noticed how much the others made this area feel like home. He took a shower and returned to his room to lay in bed and watch a movie, he started to nod off about halfway through and soon he found himself completely asleep with the movie still playing.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wash went through the same routine as normal and headed for the chow hall for breakfast, as he went to take a seat he noticed that all his friends where there. Tex, South, and North left a space on their side for him while Carolina, York, Maine, and Wyoming took up the other side of the table. He he a smile plastered to his face to see that all his friends were out of the medical ward, he sat by Tex like normal.<p>

"Morning Wash!" South chirped.

"Morning South." He chuckled. "You guys got let out early."

"The Director said we were ready since the head aches have gone down severely." Tex smiled and continued eating.

"All top agents report to the observation deck." F.I.L.S.S. announced and they all quickly finished their meals and ran for the observation deck, Wyoming didn't run as his head was still screaming.

"Good morning Agents. Today we will be doing AI training. Those who don't have AI's will stay up here and watch. Each test is designed to test your AI's ability and how well you work together. Agent Texas, you and Omega are first." The Director announced, Tex nods her head and heads onto the training floor as F.I.L.S.S. set up the test.

"Agent Texas, AI training begin." F.I.L.S.S. announced and Tex began. They all watched not noticing the Director left with the Counselor.

"According to my calculations, Agent Texas and Omega will ace this test." Delta appeared on York's shoulder causing Wash to jump.

"Your probably right D." York confirmed Delta's calculation.

"Oh my god, they are so small. That's as big as they get?" Wash was amazed at the little green armored AI.

"Wash you can't just ask questions like that." South rolled her eyes at her fellow co-worker. Wash just shuddered causing York to laugh, which confused Delta.

"Log off D. I'll call you when it's our turn." York nodded to Delta who agreed and logged off. They continued to watch Tex as she had become more unstoppable than before.

"Training Complete. Agent York to the floor." F.I.L.S.S. announced causing Tex to return to the observation deck, York and Tex pasted each other both having their AI's next to their helmet. Tex came in and sat where York was, she was slightly tired nd it showed as she took her helmet off. "Agent York, AI training begin."

"You did good out there." Wash sat next to Tex, she gave him a soft smile before her AI was in Wash's face. "Um... hi."

"Omega he's my friend, relax." Tex gave the gray AI a threatening look which caused him to retreat and log off. "Sorry, Omega is a little protective of me."

"Its okay. I'm sure it just takes time to learn who is good and bad." Wash tried to make her feel better but she was obviously drained.

"Looks like someone can't handle their AI very well." Carolina giggled in the background way to pleased with herself, at least she was till Omega appeared in front of her and made her jump back and bump into some controls causing an interruption on the training floor.

"Training terminated." F.I.L.S.S. announced which caused York to look up at the observation deck with his hands in the air.

"Sorry York. Your girlfriend can't keep her mouth shut and almost got ya killed." North said over the speaker. All he seen was York shake his head and throw his helmet. "Good job Carolina."

"It wasn't my fault! It was Tex's evil AI!" Carolina couldn't believe her eyes as all the blame was pointed on her.

"Yeah blame the AI. Not your clumsy ass." South spat, Tex began rubbing her temples as a head ache grew more and more.

"Resetting the floor. Agent North to the training floor." F.I.L.S.S. announced again as North went down to the floor with Theta, Theta his behind North as York came up obviously furious. "Agent North, begin"

The rest of the team went quiet as York and Car had a fight in the observation deck, Tex's head ache grew and grew to the point she couldn't take it any more. She stood up and walked over to the arguing couple.

"**Enough, if you are going to fight over something so stupid then you should leave the room and take it else where! Most of us are hear to actually learn something not be slowly killed because our AI's can't handle all the stress in the room!**" Everyone stood shocked as Tex's voice had merged with Omega causing her voice to sound almost possessed, her eyes also went jet black as if she wasn't proving her point with just her voice. York and Carolina ran out, everyone was still standing in shock in till Tex started swaying and fell to the floor. Wash ran over and caught her before she hit the floor too hard, South stood shocked at what just happened.

"Whoa, I didn't want to puss Tex off before and now I really don't want to. That voice was terrifying!" South was almost shaking in her armor, no one had been told that that ability was even possible.

"I'll take her back to her room and let her rest." Wash stood carrying Tex in his arms, Maine placed her helmet in her lap and nodded as Wash left.

Wash walked down the hall until he seen a door with her name on it. He opened the door and laid her in her bed, he placed her helmet on her desk. He looked around and noticed that she had a room all to herself, she also had her own bathroom but it looked like she never used it. Tex slowly began waking up, she rubbed her forehead and looked around groggy.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked at Wash.

"I brought you back to your room, you need to rest." Wash smiled at her, she nodded and slowly sat up to begin removing her armor. "I should step out"

"You don't have to leave. It's just my armor, it's not like I'm getting naked." She roughly rolled her eyes at him as she kicked her boots off.

"Okay. Only if Omega is okay with it." Wash chuckled and began helping Tex out of her armor.

"You helped her. I think your fine." Omega spoke up, he knew the rule was AI's weren't suppose to make contact with other humans or AI's but he didn't really care.

They sat and talked for a while, Wash learned that Omega had a thing for World War books. Tex and Wash laughed and shared stories for quit some time, they noticed that it was dinner time and decided to head down.

"Want some help?" Wash asked as she started to get up.

"I think I'll be okay, but you may want to stay close just in case." She smiled as they both left her room and entered the chow hall where they received several looks from the others, although Wash recognized a familiar whistle from North causing him to shake his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, just to let you know this chapter is a little bit romantic for most of the freelancers. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The team was doing the usual Last Man Standing training battles, Tex, Maine, and Carolina against Wash, Wyoming, and North. Tex and Maine decided to knock out Carolina in the beginning, they were quite the pair when it came to fighting. Now that they had AI's they had become more invincible, Wash was the only one on his side without an AI and he felt like he was at a disadvantage. Wyoming and North were quickly knocked out within seconds, now Wash was against his two best friends who looked like they were really going to have fun torturing him. Soon Wash found himself pinned against a wall, Maine held him while Tex turned his balls into mush.<p>

"Okay!...Ow!... F.I.L.S.S.!" Wash barely got out his words before he was suddenly dropped to the ground like a sack of shit.

"Round complete, training over. Point to Texas and Maine." F.I.L.S.S. chirped. North and Wyoming helped drag Wash out of the training room even though they weren't in the best condition themselves, a medical team came and retrieved Carolina. North and Wyoming sat Wash on a bench in the locker room and then sat down next to him.

"Damn Wash why do you have to like the only girl that enjoys beating your balls black and blue?" North asked as he slowly started to remove his armor and grab ice packs.

"You like her to North, I seen you and Maine 3 months ago!" Wash shouted before curling into a ball on the floor.

"Date her and maybe Maine will be nicer to all of us too." Wyoming suggested taking a ice pack from North.

"You may be onto something Wyoming." North agreed as he threw a ice pack at Wash.

* * *

><p>Tex and Maine were sitting in the chow hall eating with York and South, Tex and Maine were going over how badly they beat up Wash, North, Wyoming, and Carolina. They honestly expected a different reaction from York, laughing wasn't what they expected.<p>

"Did you and Carolina break up?" Tex asked.

"Yeah for the time being, she's getting way to jealous of Delta and after you went off on her she got really determined to get herself an AI as well." York shrugged unsure how to handle this.

"Wash and I are next in line for AI's. She is going to have to wait!" South slammed her first on the table.

'South calm down' Maine growled at her.

"Sorry Maine..." South fell quiet, causing Tex to raise and eyebrow. York also gave her a weird look but decided to ignore it as he seen Wash, North, and Wyoming come hobbling in, this sight gave him something to laugh at again. Maine and South slowly slid away from each other, North and Wash sat next to Tex while Wyoming joined Maine, South and York.

"Recovering well boys?" South almost had a sign song voice.

"Better than Carolina that's for sure." Wash said before he began eating.

"Sorry I went so hard on you." Tex whispered in Wash's ear, he simply nodded and continued eating. Before long they all headed back to their rooms, Tex pulled Wash off to the side by her door. Maine winked at Wash as he continued down the hall following South, Wash raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head.

"Hey Wash..." Tex rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah?" Wash watched her as she seemed to be fighting with Omega.

"I... um..." Tex didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

"... Okay...um..." Wash scratched the back of his head.

"I like you!" They both shouted at each other, this not only shocked both of them but it caused what seemed like relief for both of them.

"That was smooth..." Omega said after he appeared. "It only took both of you 3 months to come up with this."

"Not helping Omega!" Tex snapped at her AI. Wash shook his head at them before he pushed Tex against her door and kissed her. They stayed like this for a while till a strange scream came from down the hall, Wash and Tex pulled away from each other as they heard another scream.

"That doesn't sound life threatening." Tex gave a curious look.

"I really don't want to go check it out." Wash said as he looked back at Tex as she opened her door.

"Omega go check it out." Tex ordered the little AI as she pulled Wash into her room. Sadly it wasn't long till Omega came back to the sight of Tex sitting on Wash.

"Seriously I just came from this sight, only less clothes." Omega went to Tex's book shelf to look through her books.

"What do you mean?" Wash asked.

"Its Agents South and Maine in your room. Need I say more." Omega kept it short before logging off.

"Looks like your room is off limits for a while. No wonder they were acting so strange at dinner." Tex smiled as she kissed Wash again.

"Guess that's good news for us." Wash added as he kissed down her neck as he slid his hands up her back.

"I guess so." Tex smiled at him and rolled them so he was on top.

* * *

><p>North and York were playing pool in the Rec Room, they weren't worried about waking anyone if they stayed up late because they were roommates. Which in the long run was a good thing, they made sure they brought enough beer with them to keep them entertained.<p>

"So what is with you and Carolina?" North asked as he set up for his shot.

"I don't know anymore. I still love her, but this whole AI thing is causing way too much strife between us." York shrugged and took a long drink from his beer. "Has South said anything?"

"No she hasn't." North shrugged as York took his shot. "She hasn't really said much to me lately which is really weird."

"Yeah that is.. weird."

"At least Wash and Tex got their shit figured out. I was tired of having to coach Wash with what to do."

"Honestly I am slightly jealous." York finished his beer, the room fell quiet for a while.

"Me to..." North added quickly as he returned to the game.

"Holy crap I thought I was the only one!" York got over excited.

"No! Maine even has a thing for her. 3 months ago it was hard for us to not do something about it." North felt like a heavy weigh was lifted off his chest.

"We shouldn't be talking like this. I though you and Minnesota had a thing?" York tried to shake off the image in his head.

"I don't know, she hasn't been around for a while." North shrugged. "I think she got located else where."

"Oh. Makes since I guess, on a Blood Gulch mission or something like that." York nodded and won the game.

"That's what I'm guessing." North shrugged.

"Well bud, I'm sorry but I am going to go find Carolina and... ya don't stay up." York patted North on the shoulder.

"I understand I'm going to go take a shower." North chuckled. "Good luck my friend."

* * *

><p>Wash woke up laying next to Tex, he smiled when he remembered what happened the night before and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Tex smiled and rolled over to face Wash.<p>

"Morning." She kissed him then looked at the clock. "Shower time, the breakfast."

Wash pulled her close and pretended to fall back asleep. "No 5 more minutes."

Tex laughed and pulled away slowly. "Yes gotta get up." She kisses his and headed to her shower, she wore a black sports bra and booty shorts. Wash smiled and bit his lip as she disappeared into her bathroom, he got up and went back to his room to get his shower supplies. South and York were both returning to their original rooms wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Wash just shook his head and proceeded with what he was doing.

Wash and Maine were the first ones to enter the chow hall, they both looked like they had a great night sleep to the unknowing eye. York was the next to show up, he also had an extra skip in his step, North and Wyoming looked like walking zombies with obvious hangovers.

"Morning North, Wyoming." Wash smiled as he ate. All he got in return was a groan from his friends, Tex and South came in with huge smiles on their faces. Tex sat next to Wash like normal, South sat by North so things didn't seem too weird between her and Maine.

"South is Carolina coming to breakfast?" York asked, it had been quite a while and she still hadn't showed up.

"She was in the bathroom when I left." South shrugged.

"Top agents to the observation deck." F.I.L.S.S. announced causing the team to all give the same annoyed sigh. They all reported to the deck, all except for Carolina that is.

"Where is Agent Carolina?" The Director asked the team in front of him. Searching anyone for the answer. "Well?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this new chapter has taken me so long to get out, I am back at college for a couple weeks for finals so I haven't had any inspiration to write again. Thankfully I am back! I want to thank, Ashley Kelly, Dr4g0nb411z, and .5454 for the reviews on this story. You guys are what really keeps me going and gives me inspiration to write.**

* * *

><p>All the Freelancers looked at each other not knowing where Carolina was, it wasn't like her to not be around for this type of thing. Wash and Maine shrugged at each other trying to figure out an idea, South began looking uneasy and decided to speak up.<p>

"Sir, please excuse me and I will go find her." South looked like she was about to loose her breakfast all over everyone. The Director quickly nodded and shooed her. South ran out of the room, the team heard a trash can lid get thrown to the floor. Tex instantly gagged knowing what South was doing, Wyoming's stomach also turned from Tex gagging.

"Is everyone getting sick aboard my ship?" The Director asked noticing his Agents not looking their best.

"Not that we are aware of, but anything could happen." North shrugged, his face full of concern for his sister.

"Looks like my plans will have to wait, get your team fixed Agent Texas then report to me when you are ready. For those of you who are feeling well, last man standing training." With that the Director and the Chairman left the observation deck quite unhappy.

"Yes sir." Tex mumbled under her breath. "Where the hell is Carolina!"

"We don't know." Wash tried to remain calm while Tex let her anger for the cyan colored Freelancer grow.

"What is wrong with my sister?" North tried to hide the anger in his voice as he glared at Maine.

'Don't look at me like I had anything to do with this.' Maine growled as he crossed his arms.

"Guys! Stop it!" York shouted. "We can't just turn against each other just because we didn't go on a mission today. If you all have something to get out of your systems go to the training floor." York pointed to the training floor which was completely empty, North and Maine nodded to each other and headed to the training floor. York rolled his eyes and left to go find Carolina and South, Wyoming started the last man standing sequence for North and Maine. Tex sat back in one of the chairs, Wash noticed that her and Omega were having a deep conversation about something. Wash walked up to Tex, squeezed her shoulder and walked out of the room, Tex gave a sigh before nodding to Wyoming and left the room too.

* * *

><p>Carolina was found curled up in bed, while South didn't really care as she had just come back from the bathroom for the 7th time since the Director excused her. South curled up in her bed and faced the wall, while she was still in her armor she fell asleep feeling exhausted from recent events. York knocked on their door causing South to growl as she answered the door.<p>

"What Yo-.." she cupped a hand over her mouth and pushed past York and into the bathrooms once again. Carolina sat up and looked at York who gave her a questioning look.

"York.." her voice seemed strained, he pulled up a chair by her bed and sat by her side.

"What's wrong Carolina? Are you sick or something?" York was really worried about her, her behavior was so unlike her.

"I don't know York."

South came stumbling back into the room and fell on her bed. "If this is the after math of sex. I'm never doing it again." She mumbled into the sheets making it hard to hear her.

"Well it is a side effect of something that is caused from sex, a test will need to be preformed to know the real results." Delta chirped as he appeared by South.

"Oh god!" South's eye doubled in size before she got up and ran from the room.

"Where is she going." Carolina asked.

"I'm going to assume the medical wing, which is where I am taking you because there is something wrong with you." York smiled as he picked her up in his arms.

"You worry about me too much." Carolina smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Tex almost got ran over by South, she looked around for a fire or something and even seen Wash give a look of confusion. They met back up in her room, neither one knew how to handle the day. They removed their armor and decided to watch a movie instead of actual work.

"I wonder what's wrong with South." Wash muttered as he looked for a movie that Omega would approve of.

"Maybe it's her time of the month, or her and Maine screwed up." Tex shrugged.

"Wait, doesn't it take a few weeks before symptoms appear." Wash tiled his head as Omega pointed to the movie Valkyrie.

"It does but, who says that they haven't been at it for that long and things just caught up to them." Tex sat next to Wash as the movie began, Omega was eating popcorn that he made (AI popcorn of course).

"Oh boy. North is going to kill South, or Maine." Wash felt bad for his friends.

"I vote both." Tex shrugged. "If we hear anything sounding like death we will go stop it."

"Hopefully we get there in time and North doing Last Man standing with Maine now will get it out of his system early." Wash added before he got a look of shut up from Omega.

"Hopefully." Tex agreed, they cuddled on the bed together with the movie playing on the tv. Tex had fallen asleep on Wash's chest during the movie, Wash wasn't far behind her either as he struggled to stay awake.

* * *

><p>Most of the team gathered around their table in the chow hall, the only one until accounted for was South. Maine and North had settled their disagreements on the training floor, Carolina was still looking icky but at least she decided to eat at least once for the day.<p>

"So Carolina why didn't you show up today?" Tex asked, she didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but she didn't like being under the Director's watch to make sure her tram is functioning 100%.

"I have the flu plus pneumonia, thanks for pretending that you care." Carolina gave Tex a look that clearly said go and die.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just worried. Anyone seen South?" Tex raised her hands before getting to another matter she was worried about.

"In the medical wing still." York answered since they too had just come from being there.

"Is she alright?!" North was suddenly in panic mode.

"Yes she's fine. Although Maine you should probably go and see her later." York suggested not waiting for an answer before he helped Carolina back to her room.

'Why me?' Maine growled and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have a vague idea." Tex gave a slight grin before hiding her face in her food as she ate. Wash chuckled knowing someone was going to die, Wyoming got up and shook his head while he patted Maine on the shoulder.

"Nice knowing you chap." And with that Wyoming left. Maine suddenly left out a shaky breath as he finally caught on to what happened, thankfully North hadn't yet and Maine was going to go clarify before North did figure it out.

"We need to go on a mission to get all this tension out of the air." Tex said as she pushed her tray away. "I'm going to go inform the Director of what's happened and we will go from there." Tex gave a unhappy smile and headed out leaving Wash with North.

* * *

><p>Maine arrived at the medical wing, a nurse pointed him in South's direction. He didn't know exactly how he was going to handle all of this but he figured they would figure it out together.<p>

"Maine..." South gave him a smile, she expected North to be the first one to visit her but she felt better seeing Maine first.

'So.. it's true' Maine growled as he pulled up a chair.

"Apparently... I don't know what to do.." South bit her lip.

'We will figure it out.' Maine growled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You are taking this well. I've had like 4 panic attacks." South was a little shocked at how well Maine was taking this announcement.

'Well I just know for a fact that your brother can't do too much harm to me. He proved that earlier today in the training room.' Maine shrugged and gave a half smile.

"Oh geez." South chuckled. "This team is falling apart."

'Eh just a bit. Tex will get us all straightened out again soon.'

"God I hope so, her and Wash are really the only two holding this team together most of the time."

'True, and Wash is one of the worst fighters that we have.'

"Oh give him a break, he is getting better he just has a lot of learning to do. Plus the most last mana standing against Tex the better he will get."

'He's going to have to get better or she's going to kill him.'

"She wouldn't kill him all the way, just like 80%"

They both laugh filling the area with laughter, they didn't notice that Tex and Wash were standing in the door way watching them. They had smiles on their faces obviously happy that the two were happy and were taking everything well.

"Oh hey Tex. Wash." South slightly blushed and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey. You two seem to be doing well." Tex smiled and sat down on the bed next to South. "How long are they keeping you here?"

"Just till the morning. I'm free to go back to training for a while." South gave a puzzled look as if she was trying to figure out something.

"Good to hear, we actually have a mission to go on tomorrow." Tex looked at Maine.

"Great." South seemed to like that idea.

"Only your staying here, Florida is going in your place." Tex looked at South with a sorry expression.

"I see... your decision?" South felt betrayed. Tex just shook her head expecting South to slap her or something, but the hug she received wasn't what she was expecting. "Thank you."

"Wait what?" Tex looked at her friend confused.

"I get to do something I've been wanting to do now. Relax." South smiled, the other freelancers exchanged looks of confusion but decided to shake it off. Soon a nurse came in and rushed them out so South could sleep and they could prepare for their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys there is a bit of extra violence in this chapter, forgive me for the language that is used towards the end of the chapter. I am giving the last part of the chapter credit to achievements4losers on YouTube for their epic rap battle #5. Go check out their rap battle videos, they are quite funny. Thanks to Ashley and Dr4g0nb411z for reviewing the latest chapter, I am so glad they you guys enjoyed it. I am sorry that this chapter is a little all over the place. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had gone by, South felt like she had been demoted. She wasn't allowed to go on missions and had to train with the entry level soldiers, she also hadn't seen much of Maine since he found out. South wanted to talk to Tex but she had been sent on a private mission to Blood Gulch for some reason, Carolina wasn't one that South wanted to talk to ever. Thankfully Carolina had gotten over her Flu and was almost over the pneumonia, South had been allowed to sleep in Tex's room while she was gone so South didn't catch what Carolina had.<p>

South was currently on the training floor with some low level soldiers with the lockdown paint, South was absolutely bored as she waited for the soldiers to recover from being shot with the lockdown paint. She had F.I.L.S.S call the match as she pulled off her helmet and headed into the locker room, she tossed her helmet into her locker as she began removing her armor. She looked up as Wash had entered the room and soon returned to her armor.

"Hey South, how you doing?" Wash had a smile on his face.

"I've been demoted, I've screwed up and I've been knocked off the leader board." She pointed at the leader board in the room before she sat down and hid her face in her hands. "I'm going to be kicked out soon I can just feel it!"

"Whoa! Tex won't let that happen. You know that, she will fight tooth and nail for you and she'll get your spot back. Florida doesn't belong on the board anyway." Wash sat by her and gave her a hug, her life had been rather hard the past few weeks.

"When is Tex coming back, I need to talk to her." South looked up at Wash.

"In a few hours." Wash got up and started putting on his armor.

"Okay thanks." South got up and left the locker room and headed for the lounge where she would wait for Tex. Wash worried about her, she wasn't handling things very well since this all happened. Wyoming, North, and York soon joined Wash in the locker room be for they headed out to the training floor for a last man standing round.

* * *

><p>Tex came back and said her thanks to Four Seven Niner for the lift, she grabbed her bag and headed to her room when she seen South in the lounge hugging a pillow and looking off into space. She knocked on the door and peeked in causing South to jump. "Waiting for someone?"<p>

"Yes. You. Can we talk?" South looked like she was about to break down and cry.

"Yeah, let's go to my room." Tex nodded now instantly worried, they both headed to Tex's room and before the door got closed South completely spilled everything that was on her mind.

"Tex I can't take this anymore! I'm too young for this! Tex, North and I are the youngest ones here, and honestly I'm too young to be having a child. North is right, I'm only a kid myself and I know I am not even close to being ready for this. Maine even told me when we first started sleeping together that he never wanted kids because they would hold him back from greater things in life, trust me I have been thinking about how to end all of this. Plus to top it off, while you have been gone the Director took me off the leader board and replaced me with Florida. Fucking Florida! I'm going to be sent out to a Blood Gulch camp to be slaughtered!" By the end of South's speech she was already sobbing.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Tex waved her arms trying to get South to stop talking for a moment. "Don't worry about the leader board I will get that taken care of. What do you mean Maine doesn't want the baby, he seemed so into it here recently."

"He doesn't want it, he's just trying to make me happy to figure out a way to split and leave me hanging." South pulled her knees to her chest. "Plus he's like 7 years older than me, he knows what he wants to do with his life, I don't."

"Age shouldn't mean anything. Doesn't he love you?"

"I don't think so. He's never said it." South sniffled.

"Okay, hun you go to the medical wing and do what you think needs to be done." Tex smiled and hugged South, Tex felt like a big sister to the young blonde. "I'll go kick Maine's ass for you then get you returned to the leader board in your correct position. Okay?"

"Alright. Thank you Tex, it really means a lot to me." South got up and headed to the medical wing while Tex replaced her helmet on her head and headed to the observation deck, which didn't take her long as she practically sprinted there.

"Washington! Where is Maine!" Tex shouted over the intercom scaring the hell out of the freelancers on the training floor.

"Jesus Christ woman! I don't know where he is! Nice to see you too babe." Wash shook his head as did the rest of the crew.

"Can't you keep track of your damn roommate?! Clear the damn floor I'll be needing it when I get back!" Tex shouted before storming out of the room and began her hunt. Wash, North, Wyoming, and York all stood looking at each other while F.I.L.S.S. reset the floor.

"What did you do?" North asked Wash.

"Apparently I need a tracker on Maine, and some chocolate for Tex." Wash rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think your going to need something other than chocolate to calm her down." York added with a chuckle.

"Yeah like Maine's head on a silver platter." North laughed.

"Good luck mate, I'll speak well of you at you funeral." Wyoming nodded and headed to the locker room.

"Might not wanna see Tex tonight." North said still laughing.

"I'll pull out the air mattress, I don't think you'll be going to you room tonight either." York patted his friends shoulder.

"Double dog house for Wash tonight. Man you fucked up good and she hasn't even been here for 2 weeks." North shook his head as Wash began following them into the locker room. Soon they were joined in the locker room by Agent Nevada, Wash and the guys had been giving her pointers for for the past couple weeks. It wasn't long till Tex came in still quite pissed, North and York assumed Maine hadn't been found and now poor Nevada was going to be the next target.

"Hey Tex, any luck finding Maine?" Wash knew the instant the words left his mouth he was in trouble.

"Who is she?" Tex didn't leave the door way as she gave a death glare to Nevada, York and North knew the look she was giving and she didn't need to take her helmet off.

"This is Agent Nevada, she's been asking for pointers from the four of us." Wash stood between the girls.

"Moron." York and North mumbled.

"I've been gone for two weeks, and you've REPLACED me!?" Tex's voice began merging with Omega.

"No we haven't replaced you! It's not what it looks like!" Wash tried to stop Tex from completely going over board. Tex glared at Wash before she pulled out her pistol and shot him in his foot, she then pulled Nevada off to the side for a talk. "Son of a bitch!"

North and York grabbed Wash and took him to the medical wing. "Dumb ass."

"Maine is going to pay for this." Wash said threw his teeth.

"I think he will when Tex gets a hold of him if she had live rounds on her this entire time." North shook his head.

"Your mouth always gets us in trouble." York added as they got him on a bed, a nurse was quickly there helping his out of his boot and began fixing his foot.

"North!" South called from a few beds down.

"What are you doing in here?" North runs over to his sis.

"Oh nothing major, did Tex find Maine?" South was curious, she wanted to see the battle.

"No, she shot Wash because he doesn't know how to keep his mouth from getting us into trouble." North chuckled causing South to laugh almost out of control.

"Dumb ass." South finally managed to get out.

"Yeah, he is some days. Triple dog house for him now since Tex caught Nevada talking to us, mostly Wash."

"Oh geez, she was a good kid. Well that sucks."

"I don't think Tex went and killed her." North tried to look at a bright side of things.

"I guess we will find out." South looked up just as Tex was coming in, she had removed her armor at some point and was holding her stomach. The twins watched their leader as she bypassed everyone in the room and headed for the main doctors office. "Wonder what she's in for..."

"Good question.." North was a little confused, she wasn't bleeding or had any bullet holes.

"Why's Tex here?" York came over and whispered.

"We don't know. We were wondering the same thing." North added.

"South, why are you here?" York looked confused at the blonde who casually pointed at her stomach before sliding a finger across her throat. "Oh..." York didn't know how to answer that gesture.

* * *

><p>The next morning was some what eventful, everyone met up in the chow hall like normal and sat around their tables. Most of the group noticed the other troops started getting restless once Tex had entered the room, one girl had a smirk on her face which spelt trouble. The girl got up and walked over to Tex, which made Wash start thinking this was a test set up by the Director to see if Tex could handle stressful situations. The team got nervous as the other soldiers began whooping and hollering, what Wash noticed was it was agent Nevada that was standing up to Tex.<p>

"Game on girl, I know you try to act tough, but I've been through enough I can call your bluffs. You're a loser, Tex, never having success on a team. You're a pissed off computer on brink of crashing, do yourself a favor and try to download some fashion. That black amor labels you a "special enforcer" or a clumsy sucker falling through a teleporter. You beat up your friends just for kicks, then trip over love you're to scared to admit! They call you a "lady" but that must be a prank, what kind of lady has her "girl-talks" with a tank? If your waiting for a challenge I can guarantee that I am it, I think you've died more times than I've even been hit." Nevada crossed her arms and rocked back on a foot. Rapping apparently was her thing, but Tex quickly picked up the pace.

"Here's a fact coming up, that you don't wanna test, thi can kick some serious A double S. I've said it once, and I'll say it again unlike you I can kill without a gun in my hand. I drop punks like you to the ground all the time, beating losers in red is like a hobby of mine. I defend the sense that I'm not really mean, but I won't have any regrets about wrecking this team. I'm a brazing back-breaking badass bathed in black. I'll be breaking bones of this belittling bitch, while she backs from a fight that will easily leave her laying flat on the ground, without needing my sis to carry my ass around. Like a tool of war, and you can't stop it, I've dropped hundreds with a gun with no fucking blade on it. You're naive to think you could possibly win, you have no idea what kind of trouble you're in." Tex had a smirk on her face as her team have cheered as they tried to figure out the new info they had been given.

"Don't act high and mighty cause you think you can rhyme, you must've lost some rhythm when you got split from a mind. My lyrics are so fresh you can never top em, and your words won't bring me down with my aura to stop them. You can try for my roll, but you won't make the cut. Hell, even your own daughter grew to hate your guts." Nevada pointed to Carolina as she spoke the last line. Causing the cyan freelancer's eyes to double in size.

"I'm getting real tired of this "aura" shit, rip your skull out of that mist before I beat you to death with it. I got two pistols on my hips and some bullets to give, so strike a deal with me and I might let you live. Cause I'm a merc, a soldier, a molded killer colder than the robotic heart that means I'll never grow older. Let me introduce myself to this "monster's fear," Buenos Dias cockbite, I'm the real monster here!" Tex had gotten up in Nevada's face as she spoke her last words. The other soldiers fell quite as their leader had lost, the top freelancers were sitting stunned with Carolina staring at Tex with her mouth wide open. Tex took her finger and helped Carolina close her mouth as she walked by, Tex walked back to her side of the table by Wash and took a seat. "Lets go to the rec room and I'll answer questions." The team nodded and almost ran out of the room except Carolina, who followed behind Tex a little closer than normal.

They barely got in the room before Wash started shouting out questions. "What the fuck was that back there?! What are you not telling us?"

"Wash please calm down, yesterday Nevada challenged me to a rap contest about who's the best. I said it had to be in front of everyone, I didn't expect her to go digging around in my file." Tex shrugged a little uneasy about all the things that had been said.

"What did she mean about me being your daughter?" Carolina was freaking out and Tex could tell that was going to be a long story.

"Look Carolina, yes it's true. My name really is Allison and I am the copy of the Director's dead wife, you're mother. Obviously he didn't copy us very well, since your mother was blonde." Tex tried to look apologetic to Carolina.

"What?" Carolina stood confused for quite a while.

"Do you really have a robotic heart?" North decided to be the next to shoot out an question.

"Yes, I couldn't function with a real one so I had to have a robotic one instead.

"Explains your endurance from hell." North mumbled as he accepted her answer.

"So... are your feelings real? Cause mine sure as he'll are!" Wash felt hurt.

"Wash, of course I feel. I'm not completely inhumane. It's only my heart that isn't real." Tex sighed as she felt Wash begin distancing himself.

"Are you planning on wrecking the team?" York decided to ask the question that was almost on everyone's minds.

"Of course not, you guys mean the world to me. I just said it to put the brat in her place." Tex smiled at her team trying to give them reassurance. "Look I don't know how much it will mean to you guys but, I wanna pay you back with a day off and a all paid trip to Earth to do whatever you want."

"Party!" South jumped in the air as she hugged Tex, receiving the hug back.

"I can't believe you are my mother..." Carolina couldn't wrap her head around the new information she had received.

"You should probably go talk to the Director, he should be able to explain it better." Tex smiled at her. "Alright guys will go ask the Director for the day off, I'll be back in a bit." And with that she left the room with Carolina on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

The day off and night out had been set and everyone got ready, Tex had called in a favor for Four Seven Niner to be their pilot. Tex sat in her room trying to decide what she wanted to wear, she wasn't sure where they were going once they got to Earth. She had a small bag with her which she packed a change of clothes just in case, she got startled when Wash knocked on her door before entering.

"Hey." Tex smiled at him and patted the bed next to her.

"Hey." Wash came in and sat next to her.

"Everything okay?" Tex figured things would be awkward between them for a little bit.

"I think so, what were you doing in the medical wing yesterday." Wash tilted his head.

"I'm sorry I shot you, I was upset. I know I haven't been myself lately and Omega gave me his diagnosis. So I had to check." Tex shrugged, she wasn't happy about how things had been going between the two of them.

"I've gotten over the shot, you've hurt me worse than that before." Wash gave her leg a gentle squeeze. "What did Omega find?"

Tex smiled as she got up and went into her bathroom and brought out a pregnancy test and handed it to Wash, who acted like she handed him a active bomb. Wash stared at the little stick that read "pregnant" on the little screen.

"Surprise." Tex gave a shy smile unsure how exactly he was going to act.

"This is real?" Wash looked up at Tex to see her nodding, he jumped up and grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. Tex giggled and kissed him once she was returned to her feet, Wash was still shocked but returned her kiss. "Now we have a real reason to go out and celebrate."

"Yes we do." Tex smiled before she pulled away and grabbed her sneakers that were sitting by the door. "Lets go get the others." Wash nodded in agreement and they left after Tex grabbed her bag. They both were dressed in jeans, Tex had a fancy black spaghetti strap shirt on while Wash had a dark grey t-shirt on.

They met up with South and North by the pelican talking to Four Seven Niner, South had on a bright purple dress with a green bow on the side. North had on black slacks and a dark purple dress shirt with a dark green tie, it wasn't long till Carolina and York came out to join everyone. York wore a tux with a gold tie, and Carolina wore a cyan colored fluffy knee length dress with heels to match.

"Lookin' sharp York." Wash nodded in approval.

"Why thank you good sir." York responded with a bow causing the guys to bust out laughing.

"Wow you guys." Tex just shook her head. Soon Wyoming and Maine decided to join the rest of them, Four Seven Niner wasn't pleased at how late they were.

"Alright get in so we can get going!" Four Seven Niner snapped, she didn't get any breaks like this ever in her life. If she didn't like Tex and Carolina as much as she did she wouldn't be doing this, they all quickly boarded the pelican and get situated. Tex and Wash sat close together, York and Carolina did to. The rest of the crew filled in the seats like they do in the chow hall. The flight was quite long and everyone was glad when it was over, as everyone started exiting Tex stopped Wyoming and whispered something in his ear which he seemed to understand completely. Then they both exited and the team all went their separate ways after syncing their watches to when Four Seven Niner wanted them back.

* * *

><p>Wash and Tex went to the best 5 star restaurant that Wash could find, after dinner they went out dancing from club to club. They ended up bumping into North and South at one of the club's, but they didn't stay long since Tex began not feeling well from the pounding music. Carolina and York hadn't gotten far on their night out, while yes they did go out to dinner with the intentions of a date things didn't end up that way. They had gotten into one of their many fights, they ended up by the pelican while they waited on the others. York leaned against the inside of the plane while Carolina was inside telling Four Seven Niner all the things that he had done wrong, Tex and Wash had come back early since Tex wasn't feeling well and had thrown up at least twice since they left the last club.<p>

"You okay Tex?" York said, he was concerned for his friend and team leader.

"Yes I will be okay, I just need some time to relax before we fly is all." Tex smiled and sat by the pelican.

"Why are you back so early?" Wash asked not noticing that Carolina was still talking to Four Seven Niner.

"Carolina and I got into a fight. Again. I think it's over for real this time." York shrugged, he was getting tired of all the fighting that they had been doing.

"I understand how that is." Wash shook his head understanding York's position.

"Well I haven't found a reason to bite your head off yet Wash, give me a few months and I'm sure I'll find it." Tex smiled not noticing that she had her hand placed protective over her belly, this caused York to raise an eyebrow. Omega made sure Delta couldn't figure out the answer.

It was about a half hour when the others joined them back at the pelican, Tex had began filling better and decided it was time to go. They all boarded the pelican only this time Wyoming and Main were situated between York and Carolina, Wash could tell that the two grown men were more than uncomfortable with their new seating arrangement. South had fallen asleep on North's shoulder, while Tex was fighting the urge to once again throw up. Wash tried to rub her back to help, obviously it wasn't and everyone could tell that it wasn't.

Everyone was glad when the flight was over, Tex had managed to cause several chain reactions when she finally threw up. Everyone went back to their rooms, North carried South to hers and Wash helped Tex to their room. Since they had been together Wash had slowly began moving his things into her room, Tex went and took and shower once they got back to the room. Wash changed into his sleepwear and waited for her return by picking out another movie for Omega, soon Tex joined them on the bed and made herself comfortable.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tex woke up early and got dressed in her armor and headed out, instead of heading to the chow hall she went to the Director's office to chat with him. She walked in and stood shocked, he had been watching a repeating clip of his wife Allison before she left and met her dark end.<p>

"Church, can we talk?" Tex placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Allison. What is it my dear?" Church asked his face not leaving the screen in front of him.

"Church, I'm not your Allison. You need to let her go, you are going to keep going down this path only making things worse." Tex set her helmet on the desk.

"I can get you right this time. I know I can, you can't leave me Allison." Church looked up at Tex, his eyes looked tired like he hadn't slept.

"Leonard, you need to let go of Allison. Your daughter is about to ruin her life because she doesn't think you love her anymore. She is a part of Allison too, and needs you desperately." Tex squeezed his shoulder as she began leaving. "I'll take over training for today." With that she left leaving the Director to think about what she had said.

Tex joined the others in the chow hall, York and South were talking up a storm while Carolina sulked at the opposite end of the table. Tex gave Carolina's shoulder the same squeeze she had Church's just moments before, she smiled at Carolina before she sat down by Wash once again but glanced back at Carolina who was smiling at her.

"Thank you." Carolina said quietly, Tex returned the smile and nodded.

"Alright team, the Director isn't going to be with us today so I'm in charge of training." Tex received some groans but most smiles and nods of acceptance. "I'll explain more when we get to the observation deck." Tex got up and grabbed an apple before heading to the observation deck, she wasn't hungry but she thought she might as well look like she was. Wash quickly joined up with her, he wrapped his arms around her once they got into a more private area.

"So you are in charge huh?" Wash chuckled.

"Yep, Maine and I are going to get our one on one match today. Carolina has things she needs to get straightened out." Tex smiled and gave Wash a quick kiss.

"Be careful." Wash had concern in his voice.

"I won't be the one that will get hurt, Omega has already told me he will do anything to keep me safe." Tex reassured Wash with a soft smile and pulled away as everyone began coming in to the observation deck. Wash just gave a nod, Omega had appeared and gave Wash a reassuring gesture and disappeared as Tex began to talk again.

"Okay guys we are going to do things a little differently today. We are going to be doing one on one training scenarios. Wash vs South, York vs Wyoming, North vs Carolina, Maine vs me. Any questions?" Tex had her hands on her hips as she looked at her team.

"Can I go against York instead?" Carolina asked unsure of when the Director was going to be calling for her.

"No, you'll be fine Carolina." Tex nodded as she turned to F.I.L.S.S. "F.I.L.S.S. set up the floor for Lockdown Paint Simulation."

"Of course Agent Texas. Resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Simulation." F.I.L.S.S. replied as the floor changed below them. "Agent Maine vs Agent Texas, battle will begin once ready."

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S." Tex nodded as she applied her helmet and followed Maine to the training floor, here they both got prepared at opposite ends of the floor.

"I'm not sure who I should be worried about more." York said as he looked down at the training floor.

"Obviously not Maine, how about the team leader who hasn't really been at the top of her game lately." South mentioned, she noticed that Tex had been sitting out of most of the training matches since she came back from Blood Gulch.

"What's going on with her Wash? Is she going to be able to handle this?" North looked over his shoulder at his friend who was afraid to come near the glass.

"She said she can handle this. Omega said he's going to do what ever he could to protect her." Wash answered with worry in his voice.

"Round one. Begin." F.I.L.S.S. announced which almost caused Wash's heart to stop as he ran to the glass and watched as the battle unfolded. Tex had gone invisible as Maine shot at her, soon the two were fighting in a hand to hand combat as their guns had been destroyed from each other. Tex was winning in the beginning and was beating Maine to a pulp. "Round point Texas. Score 4 Texas 1 Maine. Round 6 begin." Wash had been glued to the glass the whole time, the rest of the team started getting more worried as Tex didn't seem to be regaining her stamina like she usually did. Tex used her super strength as she punched Maine into a column breaking it, her armor glitched and sparked from the impact.

"Agent Texas, you need to call the match. One more hit and you are done, you can't risk this!" Omega shouted in her ear, he wasn't going to let anything worse happen.

"I got this!" Tex shouted back as she performed one of her signature nut punches on Maine, only it backfired, Maine grabbed her arm and threw her across the floor through several columns.

"Texas! Call the match!" Omega shouted again as he set up a shield around Tex as she tried to get up from that beating.

"No, I can handle this." Tex finally got up as her shield went down, it had been a while since Maine had beaten her this badly. She activated her camouflage as she charged at Maine, she dealt her last punch before her armor locked up.

"Round Point Texas. Match complete." F.I.L.S.S. announced as medics rushed out to Tex. "Match 2, Agent York vs Agent Wyoming. Floor being reset."

Wash had run out of the room with North close behind him, they caught up with Tex and the medics in the locker room.

"Tex what the hell?!" Wash sat in front of her checking her over himself.

"I was fine, my armor failed is all. I told you Omega would protect me." Tex thought he was freaking out over nothing.

"You took a pretty good beating, Tex." Even North was worried about her.

"You're clear, just get some rest for a while." The medic said tossing the destroyed armor in the bin.

"See I'm fine." Tex tried to stress how fine she really was without telling North she was pregnant.

"Agent Washington, I can assure you that Agent Texas is just fine, a little bruised but no damage has been done." Omega had appeared and was ready to settle the argument.

Tex smiled and stood and walked back to the observation deck next to Wash, he still wasn't convinced that she was okay. Tex watched over the matches as they continued, Maine had entered the observation deck which let Sigma visit with the other freelancers.

"We will have a rematch soon Agent Texas." Sigma smiled at Tex with his arms crossed.

"Sigma you know a rematch would be unfair." Omega interfered.

"Brother, we are suppose to work together not against each other." Sigma wasn't letting anything slip past his plan for a rematch.

"Stay away from Agent Texas, Sigma. You will regret it." Omega snarled as Sigma left to join Maine once again. Tex gave Omega a half worried expression, she didn't want another rematch with Maine cause she knew she would lose. Either she would loose the baby or she would die, there really wasn't a win scenario to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Florida had picked up some of the new recruits who wanted to join the project like everyone else on the Mother Of Invention, he gave them the classic tour of where they will be sleeping and where most of the things they will need are. He left the training room for last, he knew Tex and Carolina were having one of their classic matches.

"The top freelancers can be bad news, and their leader Tex is one of the worst." Florida warned the recruits before they entered the observation deck. When Florida opened the door there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, before the freelancers were having a good time rooting for their favorite to win and now they were all dead quiet which also caused a pause on the training floor. "Hey guys, wanted you guys to meet the new recruits. They will be working with us."

Wash, York and North all lifted a eyebrow at the new recruits that were hiding behind Florida, Wash gave a simple nod before turning around and watching as the girls began fighting again. North and York were quick to follow Wash's actions, South was the next to look over the noobs that walked into the room.

"This is Agents South, North, Washington, York, Maine and Wyoming. Looks like Agents Texas and Carolina are having hand to hand combat down on the training floor." Florida point to each freelancer as he said there name, he moved to the glass as he talked about Tex and Carolina. As the round was called in favor of Tex, Florida reached the speaker to inform the two of the new recruits. "Agents, would you mind coming and meeting the new recruits that we will be working with."

Tex and Carolina left the training floor and came up up the deck to meet them, they had taken their helmets off as they came up. When they arrived Tex gave the group a look up and down before a quite evil smile appeared on her face, Carolina just shook her head obviously not impressed with them.

"Oh great, all we needed was more testosterone on this ship!" Carolina threw her helmet at York who simply laughed it off.

"Wait... the top freelancers are girls? Your kidding right?" One of the recruits spoke as he tried to muffle a laugh.

"Shouldn't have said that." York and Wash both said at the same as they looked at their girlfriends who were less than amused.

"Alright, if you think guys are so much better than this. Show me what your made of." Tex got up into the young soldiers face as she slipped on her helmet. She turned and walked away as Omega appeared on her shoulder and gave a snicker causing the soldier to suddenly shit himself. As he started to follow Tex to the training floor his fellow comrades began humming a funeral tune, Wash and York chuckled to themselves. "F.I.L.S.S. set up the hand to hand combat floor."

"Of course Agent Texas, setting the floor for Hand to Hand combat. Round one will begin shortly." F.I.L.S.S. chirped as she complied to Tex's order.

"Say goodbye to your friend." Carolina said to the recruits as the match was about to begin, they all huddled by the glass as F.I.L.S.S. announced the match to begin.

Tex stood in from of the soldier and cracked her neck as she loosened up once again, she had a smile from ear to ear under her helmet as Omega told her to kill the young boy. She simply shook off the AI's request and waited as the young soldier charged her, she took it easy on him and simply blocked every blow he tried to make. The freelancers could tell Tex was getting bored with this little fight and was soon about to end him, Tex turned on her camouflage and charged the young soldier dealing one of her famous blows to his balls and sending him flying across the room. She looked up at the observation deck and lifted her hands as if to ask for more of a challenge.

"I think your friend needs back up." North smirked at the young soldiers which made them quickly run out and onto the training floor, the freelancers burst into laughter knowing they just walked to their death.

"Man I don't pity them at all." York shook his head. "I've played that game already, not going to volunteer for that again." Wash and North both laughed remembering the first day Tex had arrived.

Almost like how her conflict with York, Maine, and Wyoming had gone over, the young soldiers were all laid out flat on the floor. Tex walked off the floor as she took her helmet, as she headed up the stairs the medics went to the training floor to pick up the recruits.

"Well I guess they will get to experience the medical bay first hand now." Florida said as he shook his head. "Dumb asses."

"Our girlfriends rock!" Wash and York gave each other high fives as Tex and Carolina tried to hide their blushes they suddenly acquired.

"Alright guys let's break for lunch." Tex smiled, everyone gave her high fives as they left. Wash wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, Tex giggled and kissed him back.

"You never seize to amaze me." Wash smiled at her.

"Aw, how sweet." Tex tilted her head with a smile.

"Anything for you, now how about that lunch?" Wash chuckled.

"As long as your buying." Tex giggled and left the room hand in hand with Wash.

"Don't I always?" Wash laughed and tickled Tex as they entered the chow hall. By now the team had gotten use to the two acting like love struck teens, they also experienced the days when Tex wanted to kill everyone. Mostly Maine and Wash, but that was to be expected. Tex and Wash sat with the rest and ate, Carolina and Tex talked about how pathetic the recruits were while the guys and South talked about the lack of effort the recruits put into fighting Tex.

Tex gave everyone the day off since they all had been improving in their training, everyone had changed out of their armor and met back up in the rec room. Tex, Wash, York and Carolina were playing teams on Halo 4, North and South played air hockey, Wyoming and Maine played pool. They all were enjoying their time off, they had brought beer and other liquor in the room with them. Tex decided to stick to the soda and water that was also available in the room, Wash didn't drink much since he felt bad for Tex. As the day grew into night everyone went back to their rooms, York and Carolina together, South joined North in his room, Maine slept alone and Wash and Tex retreated to her room. Tex's morning sickness had kicked in by the time they got back to her room, she hated it more than she ever though possible. She didn't think it was worth being pregnant if she had to do this every day for several months on end, Wash had been patient and comforting, he hated that this was part of the whole pregnancy process. Eventually Tex had stopped throwing up and crawled back into bed completely exhausted, Wash rubbed her back which helped her fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wash had woke up before Tex which was quite unusual, he took a shower and began getting dressed when Tex woke.<p>

"Morning beautiful." Wash smiled at her.

"Morning." Tex smiled back at him, she didn't want to get up and do the same things she always had been doing. Wash walked over and kissed her before he pulled his shirt over his head, Tex got up and began her morning ritual. When she came out Wash was already in his armor ready for what she assumed was training that day, she began getting dressed and looked at her belly as she stood sideways to the mirror.

"Either I'm getting fat from eating so much or I'm actually starting to show." Tex kept turning in the mirror.

"Alli, I think your over thinking this just a bit." Wash smiled and shook his head.

"Well, it's a possibility isn't it? Since when did you start calling me Alli?" Tex tipped her head as she continued to get dressed.

"When you started calling me David. You aren't that far along so no you can't be showing yet, besides you hardly eat so I doubt it's the food." Wash shook his head at her. "I'll be back later, okay? AI time."

"Be careful. I'll be at your side when you wake." Tex gave a worried smile, Carolina had gotten her AI's a couple days ago when her and the director had their talk.

"I'll see you soon then." He kissed her again before he left, Tex smiled a sigh. She was worried about what AI he was going to get, today was going to be a rough day for her. Tex met everyone in the chow hall, everyone gave her a strange look since Wash wasn't with her.

"Where's Wash?" North asked as Tex sat down.

"Getting his AI..." Tex responded as she barely ate her food.

"And you're here why?" York asked.

"Waiting for him to come out of surgery.." Tex gave a small sigh and received a apologetic look from Carolina. "No training today, do what you feel like." With that she got up and left to head to the medical bay, she sat in the waiting room and talked with Omega who was the voice of reason at this point.

A couple hours went by, Tex heard a scream come from the back area which caused her to want to brag through to see what was going on. North had stopped her, he sat down by her and noticed how nervous she was.

"He's going to be okay." North tried to keep Tex from tearing apart another magazine.

"Then why did he scream?" Tex looked at North with worry written all over her face.

"You know the voice of the AI can be painful, the headaches alone are a killer. I'm sure that's all it is." North thought of the only logical reason behind it all. Tex nodded and went back to the magazine she was almost done destroying.

"Tex you can come back now, he's not awake yet but he will be soon." A nurse came out and informed Tex, if it wasn't for North, Tex would have ran the poor girl over. They both sat beside Wash as they waited for him to wake up, York, Carolina and South came in once they heard that Wash was out of surgery.

"How'd he do?" York asked.

"I don't know. There was some screaming before the nurse let me in, but that's all I know." Tex looked up at York.

"He can handle it. He's tough." Carolina added as she patted Tex on the shoulder.

Wash woke up slowly, he grabbed his head and groaned in pain. Tex was worried about him, Omega appeared and went to Wash and disappeared. Everyone else looked at each other confused, slowly wash stopped grabbing his head and calmed down. Omega appeared again and disappeared next to Tex, Tex smiled at Wash who gave her a smile back.

"How ya feeling Wash?" North asked as he patted his friends foot.

"I got a killer head ache, but I'll be alright." Wash gave a tired smile, his AI was still flashing him memories but they had slowed down and were becoming less frequent.

"Rest and drugs will help that, sadly your probably on your max dose for pain meds." York shook his head knowing it took him forever to get over the head aches.

Wash began falling back asleep and everyone except Tex took that as a sign to leave, Tex laid her head down next to him and let him sleep. They were both asleep for quite some time, what they didn't know was that their AI's were active while they were asleep.

"Epsilon you need to control your memories, he can't lose his sanity because you forced the Alpha's memories inside his head." Omega approached his brother.

"Omega, I can't handle holding onto these memories. They are killing me, all the Alpha thought about was his love for Allison!" Epsilon grabbed his helmet as he tried to fight the memories. "The memory of her dying is unbearable."

"Can you try to contain it and work with him? He is happy and there is a baby on the way, don't make this get screwed up." Omega was almost begging his brother to take into consideration the situation he was now in. "Our brother Sigma has a plan to get Agent Maine to kill his fellow Freelancers for their AI's, we have to stand against this. Please help me."

"I don't understand, David Washington is having a baby with Allison Texas Church? This doesn't make sense." Epsilon shook his head and tried to understand this.

"The Director recreated Allison Church, the Allison that you remember. Agent Texas is the new Allison and she doesn't love the Director." Omega sighed. "There is so much that you need to be caught up on brother."

The two AI's spent the rest of the night talking and learning from each other, Omega filled in the pieces that actually mattered at this point and Epsilon shared memories from the Alpha that they could both relate to in some way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! (Sorry if that offends someone.) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I don't know if I will get the next chapter out before Christmas so that's why I am saying it now. I hope that you all enjoy your Christmas and have a Happy New Year if I again don't get a chapter out by then. Love you all! **

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had been filled with the normal training, Tex had sat out of most of it. They were all dismissed for dinner when the Director pulled her aside.<p>

"You and Maine have a mission at Sidewinder tomorrow. Be prepared to leave early in the morning." The Director informed Tex before he headed back to his office. Tex stood blinking for a little while, by now she was already 3 months pregnant and had been banned from almost all missions except for this one. She shook her head and headed to dinner, she grabbed her food and sat with the others.

"Maine we have a mission tomorrow morning, don't be late." Tex almost let it snap out, she didn't want to go on a mission. Wash was still having some difficulties with his AI and Omega seemed to be the only one to keep him under control.

'I'll see you there.' Maine growled.

"What's the mission for?" Wash asked suddenly very concerned.

"I don't know, we have to do something at Sidewinder. I guess we will get briefed by Four Seven Niner in the morning." Tex shrugged and continued to eat.

"Just the two of you? That's incredibly odd." York added.

"Lets not over think this. I am sure that it is nothing. I've been there a million times it seems, it should be a in and out thing." Tex smiled trying to reassure everyone.

Tex got ready for bed like normal, she sat on her bed braiding her hair. Wash was laying behind her watching her, Omega and Epsilon were watching a movie on Tex's laptop.

"David everything is going to be okay. I promise." Tex smiled as she used a hair tie to tie off the braid. She turned and looked at him, she could see the worry on his face.

"I know Alli, I just don't trust Maine like I use to ever since Sigma said that you guys were going to have another match." Wash placed his hand on hers. "He hasn't asked for a rematch yet, what makes you think he won't while you are both at Sidewinder? If someone does out there they are never found again."

"Hey, calm down." Tex cupped his face in her hands. "Nothing is going to happen, if Maine or Sigma tries to pull anything I have it covered. I've been covering Sidewinder for a long time with weapons in case I get trapped there, plus I'll have Omega."

"I just can't afford to loose you Allison." Wash stroked her cheek.

"You're not going to loose me David." Tex smiled as he got up and began looking into his pants pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Allison, I want you to promise me that you will be coming back." Wash had gotten up and sat next to her, he had a little box in his sandwich he opened as he spoke. It was a diamond ring with onyx stones accentuating the silver band, Tex's eyes filled up with tears as she covered her mouth

"Yes, of course I promise I will be coming back." Tex gave Wash a hug, she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Great!" Wash was grinning ear to ear as he hugged her back. The two AI cheered as they were happy for the two Freelancers. Tex sat back and put the ring on her finger, it fit like a glove.

"How did you know what size to get?" Tex was shocked as she looked down at the stunning ring.

"O measured your finger while you slept." Wash chuckled.

"Of course he did." Tex smirked at Omega who tried to look as innocent as possible. "Okay you two, log off your not going to want to see this."

Omega nodded and turned the comp off and quickly logged off with Epsilon, Tex shut the light off and crawled back in to bed and pulled Wash on top of her and kissed him deeply. It wasn't long till their clothes started flying off the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too quickly, Tex woke and kissed Wash before she crawled out of bed and began getting dressed. Wash started to wake up with a groan, he glanced at her as she began suiting up.<p>

"Leaving already?" Wash mumbled as he looked at the clock realizing it was also time he got up too, only he didn't want to.

"Sadly." Tex kissed him again. "I love you, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I love you too." Wash smiled but let out a sigh.

Tex left the room and headed to the hanger to meet up with Four Seven Niner, Maine was close behind Tex when they entered the hanger.

"What we got Four Seven Niner?" Tex asked trying to hurry up and get to the point.

"Alright, all I have been told is that I need to drop you two off at Sidewinder and to come back. I don't know why you are going there, I thought you would have been debriefed on the subject manner." Four Seven Niner said a little confused about why she should know what all was going on.

"Excuse me I'll be back in five.." Tex spun around and ran to the Director's door and pounded on it till he opened.

"Yes Tex?" The Director asked obviously not awake either.

"Why are we going on this mission. I'm not going there to be abandoned." Tex snapped.

"It's a training drill, you two are my toughest Freelancers. I wanted to do some field testing with you. Problem?" The Director answered as he yawned.

"If I call for Four Seven Niner to pick us up she better be there or so help me I will find a way to come back here and I'll kill you." Tex turned and ran back to the hanger, all this running was upsetting her stomach. "Alright let's go and make this quick. Four Seven Niner, stay close in case we need you. The Director doesn't know what he is talking about." Tex boarded the pelican along with Maine, they both applied their helmets as Four Seven Niner boarded the pelican.

"Alright, Sidewinder here we come." Four Seven Niner said as she got into her seat and took off towards their destination. The two Freelancers she had aboard didn't speak a word to each other, although she was worried about Maine since his armor wasn't acting quite normal. They landed on Sidewinder, the snow blew as they landed. Maine was the first to get off but Tex had a request for Four Seven Niner before she too got off.

"Go get Washington, North and York. I have a bad feeling. Hurry." Tex asked Four Seven Niner who nodded eagerly and quickly left after Tex's feet hit the ground.

Tex and Maine walked across the frozen tundra, they came across a few enemies or people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maine had suddenly fallen back behind Tex which made her on edge.

"Tex run!" Omega shouted in Tex's helmet, Tex dove and his behind a ice pillar just as Maine brought out his bruteshot and shot at where she was standing.

"Okay Omega help me out, plan my moves." Tex asked of her AI as she broke the ice pillar and grabbed a shotgun, she began shooting at Maine. He continued walking towards her into the line of fire, she quickly grabbed a detonator out of the snow. Maine had growled something before she hit the button causing and avalanche behind him. Tex knocked the brute shot out of his hand causing them to go into Hand to Hand combat while dodging giant chunks of ice that fell at them.

"Four Seven Niner is back with back up." Omega announced as he activated her camouflage. It had been just like he suspected, Sigma was trying to get Maine to gather all the AI's by killing the host Freelancers.

Tex finally thought that she had the upper hand when she twisted Maine's arm behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder blade with her knife, with his free hand he grabbed his brute shot and blasted them both out of the position they were in. Tex got thrown a few feet away from Maine, she hadn't noticed that Maine had gotten up before her. She turned around and looked up to see Maine standing over her, he had her knife in one hand and grabbed her chest plate with the other. Before Tex could do anything Maine took her knife and stabbed her between her armor plates and into her stomach, Maine ripped Tex's helmet off her head and tossed it aside.

"No! Allison!" Wash shouted as the guys ran towards the nightmare scene. Maine was about to reach for the back of Tex's neck for her AI chip when Wash called, Maine dropped Tex to the ground as Sigma began screaming inside head this also caused Maine to drop to his knees.

"Wash get Tex back to the ship we will handle Maine." North shouted at Wash who slid to a stop next to Tex, Wash didn't know how to handle the sight in front of him. Wash picked up Tex and ran back to the pelican.

"Allison stay with me, please stay awake." Wash was almost in tears as he got her into the pelican. "Four Seven Niner get us out of here and to the ship! Now!"

"Already called for backup for here we will be home in a few minutes, hang in there agents." Four Seven Niner said as she took off as fast as she could.

"David... you...were right.. I'm sorry." Tex tried to speak, she was fighting to stay awake.

"Just stay awake, please." Wash kept trying to keep her awake.

"We are running out of time." Omega announced to Four Seven Niner. "Are we close?"

"Landing now! Medical team waiting for your arrival." Four Seven Niner announced and the AI returned to Tex.

Tex was beginning to slip away as the medical team rushed her to the medical bay as fast as they could, Wash was close behind them telling them everything that had happened. South, Carolina, and Wyoming all rushed out of the rec room once they seen the sight go down the hall.

"What the hell happened?!" South began freaking out and ran out to catch up with Wash, she had the other two close behind her. The doctors had Wash wait outside while they took Tex in for surgery, South, Carolina, and Wyoming all ran in and noticed Wash's armor had blood all over it and his face was pale as snow.

"Wash, what's going on with Tex?" Carolina walked up carefully to Wash afraid of what he was going to do.

"Maine tried to kill her..." Wash was staring at the blood on his gloves. They all suddenly knew that if Maine showed his face again Wash was going to kill him regardless of Tex lived or not.

Carolina and South sat in the waiting chairs completely speechless. Wyoming couldn't believe that a fellow freelancer would try to kill another.

"He wanted Omega. He wants the AI's." Wash mumbled then looked at his friends. "Don't go on a mission with Maine. You will die and have your AI ripped from your spine." And with that Wash began pacing the doorway."

Soon North and York came running in, North had Tex's helmet his hand. They froze as they seen the sight in front of them, Wash was losing his sanity more and more as time went on. South took the helmet from North and placed it on the coffee table, York sat next to Carolina who was beginning to loose the strength to be strong. Carolina didn't hate Tex as much as she use to, they got over that hump a while ago.

The sight in the medical bay was a sad one, Wash placed in front of the door, York comforted Carolina, North and south sat in silence with Wyoming. All the AI were talking off to the side of everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey every one I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday! This chapter has been hard to write, I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go, but I finally got it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry about it being a shorter than all the previous Chapters, I just couldn't really get this one going. **

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on for Wash, they all had been in the waiting room for hours. Carolina and South had leaned against each other and fell asleep, York and North watched Wash as he continued to pace by the door. They had seen everything that happened, they had to admit the image that froze in their mind wasn't ever going to leave. They shared a knowing nod as they recalled what just happened, Maine had used Tex's own field knife against her and if Wash hadn't called her name they could only imagine what would have happened. Everyone jumped when a nurse brought out Tex's armor to be taken to the dump, it had been destroyed and was drenched in blood like Wash still was.<p>

"Hey! How is she doing? Is everything okay? When can I see her? Please tell me everything is alright?!" Wash had grabbed the nurse and shook her trying to get answers out of her. North and York jumped up an grabbed him before he shook her to death.

"Wash calm down and give the woman a chance to answer." North said as he held his friend back.

"Texas is doing ok, with the wound she had we are surprised that more damage wasn't done. She has lost a lot of blood and they are doing everything they can to stabilize her, as for when you can see her you would be best to just come back in the morning. Considering the circumstances, she shouldn't have been let on to the battle field." The nurse shook her head and gave a dirty look to no one in particular, then she continued with what she was doing.

Wash wasn't feeling the comfort that he needed at the moment, he wasn't going to leave until he could see for himself that she is okay. North and York managed to get him to sit down on a chair and give the floor a break from his pacing.

"Common Wash you heard the nurse, we can come back in the morning and see how she is doing. You need something to eat anyway and the chow hall is about to close." North tried to get Wash to relax even if it was just a little.

"No.. I'll stay here in case something changes." Wash looked down at his armor and felt his anger against Maine grow.

"You need to get away from here, they will call you if anything happens I promise." York said as he and North tried to get Wash to leave the medical bay. To their surprise it didn't take as much effort as they thought it was going to take to get him to leave, Wyoming had woken Carolina and South up and filled them in on what the nurse had said as they walked into the chow hall. They all sat at their tables and ate, they were the only ones in the chow hall but that didn't really bother them at all. The girls tried to talk about something else that didn't involve Tex, only they found that it was hard to not talk about her at this point.

Everyone met back up in the rec room to talk and relax a little bit, while Wash wasn't really in the mood to relax, he wasn't wearing a hole in the floor of the medical bay. North and York spent most of the time talking to Wash while Carolina, South and Wyoming all played some Need For Speed on the Xbox, the AI's had gathered in the corner again and talked.

"Agent Tex is going to come out of this right?" Theta asked his brothers quite scared.

"It's happening all over again... this can't be happening." Epsilon wasn't helping to keep Theta calm.

"Everything will be alright, we just have to trust that Omega is doing all that he can to help her too." Eta and Iota said together.

"I believe that Agent Texas and her baby will survive, they are both stronger than we all think." Delta added in, Epsilon was a little shocked that he knew about the baby.

It wasn't long till the Freelancers went back to their rooms and retired for the night, North and York figured Wash wouldn't sleep but they hoped that he would at least try. Wash didn't want to risk running into Maine in their room and he didn't want to sleep in Tex's room so he went back to the rec room and made himself a bed on the couch, Epsilon sat on the back of the couch and watched over Wash.

The next morning Wash woke up, at first he wasn't sure where he was until the memories of what happened yesterday rushed back at him. He got up and took and shower before he went to breakfast, he met up with the others and it felt odd to not have Tex with him.

"She's not dead Wash, she will be back with us soon. You'll see." North knew what the look on his friends face meant and he wasn't going to let him think that way. "Lets go see her after we eat."

"Okay." Wash gave a slight smile as he quickly ate what little cereal he did have. North hurried and ate his omelet so he could leave with Wash. Everyone else watched the two as they left and figured they would go see Tex later in the day.

North and Wash walked into the medical bay and up to the front desk. The nurse knew why they were there and escorted them to where Tex was at.

"She just woke up a little bit ago, try to not bombard her with questions." The nurse gave a smart ass smile as she walked away.

"Smart ass" North mumbled as Wash walked into Tex's room, North followed close behind.

"Hey you two." Tex's voice was scratchy and a little weak.

"Hey braveheart." North joked causing a smile to appear on Tex's face.

"How you feeling?" Wash asked as he sat down next to her.

"Like I have been gutted like a fish." Tex wanted to chuckle but she grabbed her stomach instead.

"Be careful Tex." Omega appeared, Tex gave him a irritated look.

"Looks like someone is trying to take your place Wash." North joked as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"He wishes." Wash added. Tex just shook her head at the two, she couldn't live with or without them.

"Do you know how long you are going to be in here?" North asked before Wash had the chance.

"They didn't say, I'd assume till I am able to actually walk." Tex gave a tired smile along with a yawn.

"Damn I guess that means that Carolina is in charge of missions and training again." North joked trying to make Tex feel better.

"You never know, I may have to come out in a wheel chair and tell at you guys every once in a while." Tex smirked.

"Only you would try to keep working when you can't." Wash laughed.

"It's my job to keep you kids in line." Tex smiled.

"It's good to have you back with the living,Tex." North chuckled. "Your armor on the other hand is going to need a lot of work.

"They destroyed my armor? Why?" Tex gave a confused look.

"Apparently they couldn't get you out of it without cutting it off." North shrugged.

"Damn it. That was my favorite suit." Tex grabbed at her stomach again as her wound began to hurt.

"We should probably go." North suggested.

"No your okay... I miss you guys. I've obviously missed a lot since I have been MIA." Tex didn't want them to leave.

"You haven't missed much, Maine hasn't showed up yet and everyone just wants to know how you are doing. It's hard to function as a team without our leader." North added and squeezed her leg.

"You guys are to sweet." Tex smiled then looked at Wash. "You didn't worry about me too much did you?"

"He almost wore a hole in the floor in front of the doors." North added as Wash punched his arm.

"I have every right to worry about you babe." Wash finally spoke up. "It's not every day you ask a girl to marry you and almost loose her in a 24 hr time frame."

"That is very true." Tex smiled and squeezed Wash's hand.

"Wait when did you two get engaged?" North looked at the two confused.

"Two nights ago." Tex answered.

"Then you go and try to kill yourself. Good job Tex." North joked with her.

"I know, I shouldn't set myself up for murder like that." Tex let out a laugh that almost made her cry. To her it was worth it, even though her bandage began showing blood. "Crap."

"Good going smart one." Wash and North said in unison.

"Oh, Shut up." Tex said while giving them a dirty look.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, Happy New Year! I'm sorry it's been so long since I have been able to get this chapter out. It was kinda hard to write. Hope you enjoy it, I will try to get new chapters out quicker than this. **

* * *

>The next few weeks were hard for Tex to not get back on the training floor, unfortunately when she tried her stitches in her abdomen caused her to quickly stop. York, Carolina, Wash, and North all let her figure things out on her own cause arguing with Tex was a waste of breath, thankfully today was the day Tex was able to go back into action after she had her stitches removed. Earlier that day Carolina and Tex went and received their armor upgrades, Tex laid on one of the beds in the medical bay waiting for the nurse to finish taking out her stitches.<p>"Okay, all done." The nurse finally spoke with a smile on her face. "Get dressed and try to not get killed anymore."<p>

"I'll try to never be back in here." Tex chuckled as she began getting dressed in her armor again.

"Alright. Have a good one Tex." With that the nurse left.

"Thanks you too." Tex wasn't sure how she liked the new armor, it was comfortable and gave the girls a lot more room to move around but it just wasn't her old armor.

She made her way back to the chow hall where everyone else was, she was glad to be back and was itching to do some Last Man Standing. The sight she seen when she walked into the chow hall was not what she was expecting, all the agents were crowded in a circle around someone. Everyone except Carolina, South and Wyoming, Tex got her food and sat at by what was left of her team.

"What the hell is going on?" Tex asked a little annoyed.

"New Agent." South said more annoyed than normal.

"I didn't hear about this!" Tex was now more annoyed that the Director didn't even bother to tell her about the new agent.

"No one did till she came strutting through the door and had everyone's attention." Carolina had a hiss in her voice, Tex looked and noticed that York was indeed over there along with Wash. This caused her blood to almost boil.

"Well. I guess I should go introduce myself." Tex stood and began heading over to all the commotion, Carolina and South were close on her heels cause they wanted to see this show. All the other low level soldiers ran once they noticed Tex was coming, they knew not to mess with her and she didn't have a pleased look on her face.

North was the first to notice that they approached, he quickly backed away from the others. South grinned at her brother, she didn't really care that North was interested because he needed a girl in his life. Tex grabbed Wash and York's shoulders and moved them out of the way so she could see the new girl, she caught both boys by surprise.

"Oh.. uh... hey Tex." Wash muttered as he was moved.

"Shut up. What's your name agent?" Tex stood try to show her authority. She looked the long haired blonde up and down.

"Agent California is my name sweet heart, don't wear it out." California smiled as she shifted her weight and adjusted her helmet on her hip, her southern accent covered her words.

"California, huh?" Tex looked at her in more detail. She had black armor with red accidents, she glanced over her shoulder at Carolina trying to get her input and received the smile she was looking for. "Drop by the training room in a few, let's see what your made of princess." Tex smiled then turned around and punched Wash in the shoulder as hard as she could and walked away, Carolina and South followed.

"What the hell has gotten her panties in a knot?" California spoke a little confused and pissed.

"You just got us all killed for your stupid stunt here Wash. I hope you're happy, Last Man Standing is going to suck." North shook his head before walking away.

"Damn... I sure didn't think this through." Wash rubbed his shoulder. His shoulder guard had a dent in it now from where Tex just punched him.

"Every time you open your mouth you make things worse." York to walked away.

They all met Tex on the observation deck, she looked less than pleased and the Director stood behind her in a observing manner. North, Wash, and York all stood knowing they were going to get their beatings today while California stood with her arms crossed.

"Agent California I didn't say you had to come here." The Director spoke up when he noticed the new Agent.

"I asked her to come, I'd like to see what she is made of since I didn't get the memo that we had a new recruit." Tex almost snapped out the words, California couldn't believe she would talk that way to the Director.

"Alright Agent Texas, you've made your point. You control today's training, tomorrow you all have a mission." The Director and Chairman both left after he finished speaking, California looked at the score board that was now visible. She seen that Agent Texas and Agent Carolina were on the top of it, now she knew where she stood and that she was probably in for a world of hurt since she insulted the top Freelancer.

"Okay newbie, this is how we handle newcomers. We are going to see how well you can handle battle. We will start with Hand to Hand combat then move on to 5 rounds of Lock Down Paint Simulation. You will be going against me, F.I.L.S.S. set up the floor for Hand to Hand combat please." Tex turned around and put her helmet on.

"Setting the floor for Hand to Hand combat. Round one will begin shortly." F.I.L.S.S. chirped.

California put her helmet on and followed Tex to the floor, Wash and York both looked at each as they walked over to the glass and were quickly joined by Carolina, North, Wyoming and South.

"Worried about the new girl?" South asked.

"No I'm worried we are going to get killed just by watching." Wash responded.

"Well you bloody idiot deserve your punishment after what ya put the lass through, you're gonna end up alone if ya keep it up." Wyoming spoke for once, and he stated the truth.

The match began, and they both seemed to be neck and neck for talent. Wash and York seemed to be the only ones impressed with the match.

"Just wait till Omega starts helping. Then shit will hit the fan and California will leave on a stretcher." Carolina spoke, she didn't like the new recruit, she liked her even less now that she is able to keep up with Tex without an AI.

"Worried about the new girl yet Wash?" South said as everyone could tell he took a fondness to the newbie.

"Can we just watch the match?" Wash avoided the question causing South to roll her eyes.

"Round One complete, point to Agent Texas. Resetting the floor for Lock Down Paint Simulation." F.I.L.S.S. said as the agents got ready for the next round. Honestly no one was shocked, although they did expect it to happen quicker than this. Carolina and North noticed that Omega had appeared on Tex's shoulder, now it was going to be a quick next few rounds.

As they predicted, the rounds went quickly. All except the last round, California was making a comeback that no one expected. Tex and California had shot paint at each other's feet locking them to the floor, they continued to shoot at each other locking each other's armor completely up which resulted in the match being called a tie. Everyone ran down to the floor along with a couple medical teams, most of the team ran to Tex to help remove the lock down paint from her armor. When Tex was able to look around she seen that Wash and Flowers were assisting California, this made her blood boil and tears slide down her cheeks. North and York helped Tex into the locker room, since her armor was still locked up, South had noticed Wash as well and went to confront the dumb freelancer.

"God damn that paint shit sucks." Tex complained as Carolina helped peel off her armor.

"Yes it does. You gonna be alright Tex?" York asked since Wash was MIA.

"Yeah I'll be alright, does she have a AI or something? That was horse shit. I've never had that much trouble before." Tex shook her head trying to figure out how she almost lost.

"I don't know, something isn't right about this new agent." Carolina stood with her hands on her hips. "And I'm going to find out what."

"Don't get yourself hurt. It's not worth it." Tex said, she got up and left as Wash came walking in. She wasn't about to be in the same room as him until she was back to full strength, the rest of her team followed leaving Wash alone in the locker room.

They all sat in the chow hall, North sat in Wash's normal seat but only upon Tex's request. Tex had to admit that she felt betrayed, she couldn't believe the way Wash was acting. The rest of the day Tex avoided Wash as much as she could, South and Carolina helped her our as much as they could. Tex retired to her room early not wanting to be confronted by anyone, at least that's what the plan was until she heard knocking at her door.

"Go away." Tex snapped, she figured it was Washington.

"Can we talk please?" Wash replied, she was right.

"About what?!" Tex snapped as she swung her door open, she stood in the door way so he couldn't come in.

"About today."

"I have nothing to talk to you about, obviously this meant nothing to you." She slammed the ring into his chest. "Apparently whenever someone better comes along its easy to give them the red carpet treatment, someone can finally kick my ass so therefore I'm not good enough anymore. Is that it?!" Tex couldn't hardly control the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

"Allison, that's not it at all."

"Don't you dare call me that anymore, you lost the privilege of calling me that when you went to her side after the match." Tex's body trembled in anger.

"I wanted to make her feel welcomed. You know how it feels to be the new agent." Wash tried to comfort her only to have his hand smacked away.

"No one gave me the red carpet treatment, only Flowers did and that was his job. Not yours, not North's, not even Carolina's. Look, I loved you damn it. Then you go and pull this? After everything we have gone through? Seriously? Get out of my sight, maybe we just need a break from each other."

"Tex, I do love you and I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I thought any different." Wash couldn't believe how bad he had messed up.

"You better prove yourself tomorrow, or I will leave your ass behind on purpose." Tex slammed the door in his face, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. 


End file.
